The Witching Hour
The Witching Hour is a Halloween-themed seasonal event that occurs throughout the month of October. It replaced the Spooktacular event. The event showcases Halloween throughout Gotham City and features Halloween-themed items and unique missions and locations for the Player Character to explore. __TOC__ Story All hell has broken loose in the streets of Gotham City and inside The Midnight Masquerade Nightclub! Go to the East End safehouse in Gotham City and speak to the Phantom Stranger (Heroes) or The Tap Room in Burnley and speak to Tala (Villains) to receive further instructions. Each day of the event, look for The Witching Hour in your Mission Journal to complete and earn Spooky Bites! To queue for The Midnight Masquerade, go into your On Duty UI and look under the Events Tab. The mission and the event are available to players at or above Level 10. The Vault has gotten a bit spookier during The Witching Hour Event. Don't be afraid to check it out! Shop Skeets' Boo-tique for the latest in scarewear, tricks, treats, and creepy items for your Base or League Hall. Content Halloween 2012 *'The Witching Hour (Heroes)' / The Witching Hour (Villains): The Halloween open-world mission *'The Midnight Masquerade': A Tier-1 Event Alert mission where four players are tasked confronting and defeating Klarion Bleak. *New Halloween-themed Styles: High Market Buckled Boots *'Halloween-themed Trinkets': [[]] Trinkets Characters Locations Feats Usually between two and five new feats are added every year. Collections and Investigations *Collections: All Hallow's Peeves *Collections: Halloween Grab Bag! Halloween 2013 See 2012. *Additionally a new style set, Skeleton, with relating feat and the Witch Hat style item drop have been added. *Mister Boo is now the only ghost trinket available from the seasonal vendor. Ms Boo has changed abilities and Boo Junior has been introduced. *The seasonal vendor, Skeets' Boo'tique, now also has seasonal base items in stock. Halloween 2014 See 2012 and 2013. * For the first time The Vault has Halloween-themed interiors this year. *Additionally six new styles, Halloween plastic masks of superheroes and supervillains are available from the seasonal vendor Skeets' Boo'tique. *This year brings another ghost-themed trinket called Baby Boo. *New seasonal base items are also available from the seasonal vendor. Halloween 2015 See 2012, 2013 and 2014. *A new style set, Werewolf, is available from the seasonal vendor Skeets' Boo'tique. *Additionally there is a seasonal themed aura, the Ghostly Aura, available as loot from the seasonal instance as well as during the event from the marketplace. *A special seasonal utility belt, the Boo-tility Belt might also drop from the seasonal instance. *New seasonal base items are also available from the seasonal vendor. Halloween 2016 See 2012, 2013, 2014 and 2015. *A new mini style set, Wicked Hellbeast Skull, Greasy Spine and Hellbeast Jawbone Mask, is available from the seasonal vendor Skeets' Boo'tique. *New seasonal base items are also available from the seasonal vendor. *Seasonal tokens earnable have been increased. Doing the open world mission and the seasonal alert now yields 10 tokens. Prizes at the seasonal vendor have been adapted to the new scheme. Also, seasonal tokens are now available from the marketplace during the event. Halloween 2017 See 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015 and 2016. *Two new mini style sets, Plague Doctor and Spooky Spider. *New seasonal base items are also available from the seasonal vendor including the Isis cat base pet. *A new collection Halloween Heist available from doing the open world mission The Witching Hour (Heroes) / The Witching Hour (Villains). Halloween 2018 See 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016 and 2017. *New styles, Headless Jacket, Limbo Town Bonnet, Limbo Town Pilgrim Hat, Strapped Crime Bible *New seasonal base items are also available from the seasonal vendor. *A new collection Constantine's Cursed Relics Wish List available from doing the open world mission The Witching Hour (Heroes) / The Witching Hour (Villains). *A new pet, the Boo Family Pet: Dog Boo *A new aura, the Swarming Bats Aura *A new hair style, the Devil Horns Hair Style *Trick or Teekl Bucket and Assorted Candy Halloween 2019 See 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017 and 2018. *New accessories, Essence of the Skeleton and Essence of the Fiery Skeleton *New seasonal base items are also available from the seasonal vendor. *A new collection Pumpkin By Any Other Flame available from doing the open world mission The Witching Hour (Heroes) / The Witching Hour (Villains). *A new pet, the Boo Family Pet: Cat Boo Seasonal Items Completing this mission awards 4 Spooky Bites daily with six more from The Midnight Masquerade, which can be used to purchase the following items: Completing the The Midnight Masquerade and regular instances rewards the player a random Trick or Treat consumable: Other seasonal items: Prize Pumpkin, High Market Buckled Boots, Witch Hat, Boo-tility Belt, Ghostly Aura, Trick or Teekl Bucket, Assorted Candy Seasonal themed base items: Base Items: Halloween Gallery File:TalaTapRoom.jpg File:PhantomStrangerEastEndPD.jpg File:Halloween4.jpg File:Halloween5.jpg File:Halloween6.jpg 2019= EV 862.jpg EV 843 (2).jpg EV 841 (2).jpg EV 842.jpg |-| 2018= Halloween 161.jpg Halloween 201.jpg Dl8T7kYVsAAEgL8.jpg Halloween 202.jpg Halloween 221.jpg Halloween 203.jpg Halloween 204.jpg |-| 2017= Ev 061.jpg Ev 064.jpg Ev 081.jpg Ev 065.jpg Ev 082.jpg EV 321.jpg |-| 2016= Ctda728WgAEy9t5.jpg large.jpg CtZNycSWIAANGa5.jpg large.jpg 681.jpg MP 921.jpg |-| 2015= HW 382.jpg HW 321.jpg HW 383.jpg HW 381.jpg 20151002151534.png |-| 2014= File:halloween2014.jpg File:VaultHalloween2014.jpg |-| 2013= File:Halloween20131.jpg File:Halloween20132.jpg File:Halloween20133.jpg |-| 2012= File:Klarion2.jpg File:OtTOe.jpg File:2hxH5.jpg File:zsgJu.jpg File:Halloween1.jpg File:Halloween2.jpg File:Halloween3.jpg File:Hell_Portal.png File:White_orb.png File:GothClub5.jpg Videos 2019= DCUO Halloween 2019 Essence of the Skeleton and Flaming Skeleton Guise Trinkets DCUO Halloween 2019 Base Items |-| 2018= DCUO Halloween 2018 Styles, Hairstyle & Bat Aura DCUO Halloween 2018 Base Items and Dog Boo Base Pet |-| 2017= DCUO Halloween Event 2017 Treat or Treat Bag - (4-star Feat!) DCUO Halloween Event 2017 Plague Doctor Style DCUO Halloween Event 2017 Spooky Spider Style DCUO Halloween Event 2017 Base Items |-| 2016= DCUO Halloween 2016 Base Items & Teekl Totem DCUO Halloween Event 2016 Hellbeast Style |-| 2015= DCUO Halloween Event 2015 Werewolf Style Trivia *The first appearance of this event Eat, Drink and be Scary in 2011, which featured only special items and a beginner-level instance with increased difficulty, was so badly received that SOE revised and restructured the entire event for its next release in 2012. *Batwoman's original appearance in DC Universe Online was based off of her original appearance in 2006, however, as of the 2018 seasonal Halloween Event, Batwoman's look was updated to her 2009 "Post-Final Crisis" appearance. The update is possibly to celebrate the character's appearance in three crossover episodes of CW's , and on December 9th to December 11th, 2018. Category:Halloween Event Category:Events